


Sunday Morning

by larsons



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, a lot....a lot of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsons/pseuds/larsons
Summary: Mark and Roger being soft and stupid when they wake up in the morning





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> they're both stupid and i hate them

It's nearing the end of summer. The soft morning sunlight sifts through the blinds. Mark slowly blinks his eyes open. He usually wakes up before Roger. Mark went to sleep at 3am last night, but he doesn't need much sleep to function anyway.

His vision sucks without his glasses, but if he's not mistaken, Roger's eyes are glued to his right now. Mark jumps back.

"What the fuck?"

Roger gasps, in mock horror. "Language!"

"Why are you awake so early?" Mark says, ignoring him.

"Wanted to spend more waking hours with you, Marky." Roger grins at him innocently. Mark is incredulous.

"It's nine o'clock. You're never awake at this time, and I... I don't think you've ever woken up before me before."

"Well, sur-fucking-prise, bizatch."

"' _Bizatch_ '? Who are you?" Mark slaps a hand on Roger's face and gently shoves it away. "You're an idiot."

"So you keep saying," Roger counters, turning back to him and shuffling closer.

"Only because it's true."

Roger gasps, pretending to be shocked. "Well, that's not very nice!"

Mark rolls his eyes. "You've never been nice to me, so why should I be nice to you?"

"How  _dare_ you, Mark Cohen. I am  _so_ nice to you  _all_ the time."

Mark raises his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth threatening to pull into a smile. "Give me one example of when you've ever been nice to me."

"Uh, right now?" Roger says, reaching his arm over Mark and pulling him in to kiss him softly. Mark pulls away.

"Roger, honey, babe... _sweetie_. You know how much I  _love_ kissing you  _before_ you brush your teeth. It's a real turn on, you know?"

Now it's Roger's turn to push Mark's face away.

"God, I'm just trying to be nice, but you always make it so hard."

Mark laughs and says, "It's what I'm good at," before giving Roger a kiss on the cheek and getting out of bed. Roger pouts and grabs Mark's pillow to hug it.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from your disgusting morning breath."

Roger's jaw drops. "You are so rude."

Mark flashes him an innocent smile and goes to make breakfast.


End file.
